Shadowclan's Fate
by The Magic Catgirl
Summary: "Prepare yourself, Rainstar. You will lose everything you love, everything you know, everything you live for. All to save Shadowclan." When have prophecies from Starclan ever meant nice, happy, cheerful things? This one was no different. T for violence. Several generations after The Last Hope.
1. New Beginnings

**I must be insane. Two fanfics on hiatus, and I start a Warriors fanfic? But, I just need to post this. Before I do though, I want to make one thing clear. This was not my idea. This is a written adaptation of a graphic novel from the official forums that was created by a user named squirtpoke101. Now, on with the story!**

CHAPTER 1

_Thunderclan. The clan of bravery, strength, kittypets, and half-clan cats._

_Windclan. The swift, feisty cats of the moor, most of which are half-clan filth._

_Riverclan, the clan of swimmers, liars, half-clans, and former rouges._

The cat thinking these thoughts sighed and turned her pale gray head to her clan's camp. _And what about us? Shadowclan have done nothing to deserve what we were left. And I'm here to fix things._

_I am Rainstar, leader of Shadowclan. When I found out about Starclan's faith, I knew my life would be on the line. But I love my clan, so I gave up my lives, mate, and kits, all for Shadowclan._

She flattened her ears, glaring at the moon.

She was jerked out of her silent monologue by a voice calling, "Hey, Rainstar!"

A light brown she-cat joined her on the outcropping. "Hey! I thought I'd find you out here!" she panted. Rainstar smiled. "Oh, Mousefern, you scared me. What did you need?"

Now it was Mousefern's turn to grin. "Tinyflower told me to come get you. It's Cherryleaf! She's had her kits! Come see, Rainstar!"

Mousefern was the medicine cat, Tinyflower's, apprentice. Rainstar had always hoped that the light brown she-cat would make a strong, valiant warrior. But Starclan had called her to help her clan in a different way. Rainstar was still proud of her. How could she not love her daughter?

Shadowclan was still recovering from the abuse they had suffered under all their horrible rulers. They hadn't deserved it, but they had to make do with what they could. So when Rainstar went to see the new clan's kits, she wondered if perhaps Starclan didn't want them to recover? Perhaps Starclan wanted them to be weakened?

How silly a thought that was.

Seeing Cherryleaf with her kits made Rainstar remember before she was leader, madly in love, and had four newborn kits.

Those had been such good times.

But yet another voice called out, "Rainstar!"

Looking out into the clearing, Rainstar groaned at the scene unfolding. Hawkeyes, her deputy, was standing defensively in front of Snowpaw while Darkfoot, an elder, snarled at her.

The two toms were glaring at each other, and if looks could kill, they both would have probably dropped dead.

Rainstar bolted out of the nursery and darted between the ginger tom and the crippled elder.

Narrowing her eyes, she snarled, "Hawkeyes, what's going on here?" All the while, Snowpaw was quivering behind the deputy.

Hawkeyes sighed. "Sorry for the disturbance, but Darkfoot was about to attack Snowpaw, so I was trying to protect her." Snowpaw's green eyes were full of sadness and fear.

Turning to Darkfoot, Rainstar growled, "Darkfoot, what's wrong with you? I've told you to leave her alone! You're an elder now!" Darkfoot narrowed his eyes. "I'm only an elder because of her! The stupid kittypet brought me moss with thorns in it! What kind of clan cat does that? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, she's _not_ a clan cat!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rainstar saw Snowpaw, ready to cry, as Darkfoot ranted. "Why did you bring her here, Rainstar? She's turned out to be nothing but worthless and pathetic! Look at her! We saved her life, but lost a great apprentice, and one of your best warriors was crippled! Was it worth it, Rainstar? To lose Amberpaw? I was going to pass him on his final assessment! Instead, he dies, and I become crippled because of her! Rainstar, look at her. She's not clan born, and never will be. This clan is pure, and I thought you'd keep it that way. One thing is for certain though."

Darkfoot was emanating pure rage. "Snowpaw is not clan born. She does not belong here. She is nothing but a pest."

Brushing past his glaring leader, he growled, "Snowpaw makes me sick. I'm going for a walk."

Watching him go, Rainstar yowled, "Mudtalon!"

A brown and white tom came padding up. "Yes Rainstar?" he mewed. Rainstar sighed, "Mudtalon, go make sure Darkfoot doesn't get himself killed out there."

The next few days went by without incident. Rainstar made sure to keep Snowpaw and Darkfoot seperated. Hawkeyes kept hunting patrols organized. Cherryleaf and Mudtalon's kits left the nursery for the first time to play. Newleaf was going well.

But with newleaf came rain.

The clan loved rain. It gave them all a chance to rest. It gave Rainstar and her mate, Lionfang, a chance to be mates again, instead of leader and warrior.

Rainstar was padding through a fog. "Rainstar...Rainstar...Rainstar...Rainstar..."

Rainstar pricked her ears. "Rainstar, the time is coming. Shadowclan must survive what is building up in the forest. This is what you were destined to do. This is why Starclan chose you as leader."

Rainstar's hackles rose. This was way too creepy for her taste. "Prepare yourself, Rainstar. You will lose everything you love, everything you know, everything you live for. All to save Shadowclan."

Then, like the very newleaf storm that was raging outside, the mist cleared, and Rainstar was plunged back into consciousness.


	2. Tragic Accidents

**Okay, I'm gonna do a little one fun fact per chapter thing. This one is that Rainstar has only mentored one cat, Cherryleaf, the queen who was mentioned in Chapter 1.**

CHAPTER 2

Rainstar jumped up in her nest, bristling.

Lionfang, her mate who was lying next to her, mewed with concern, "Rainstar, are you okay?"

Rainstar blinked to clear her mind. She didn't know what her dream had meant. She didn't tell Lionfang, Hawkeyes, or even Tinyflower and Mousefern, the medicine cats. Instead, she went for a hunt to clear her mind.

She brought her kits, since they rarely got to spend time together anymore. There was Stormfoot, a gray tom, Ivyclaw, a tabby and white she-cat, and Finchlight, a pale golden she-cat. No matter what, they always made her feel better, and a hunt with them would be just what she wanted.

She smiled as Ivyclaw caught a vole. "Great catch, Ivyclaw!" Finchlight called. "Thanks, Finchlight. Hey, where did Stormfoot and Rainstar go?" Ivyclaw muttered around her prey.

Stormfoot was sprinting after a rabbit. He hardly even noticed when he crossed onto the Thunderpath.

Rainstar ran after him. This rabbit would feed Cherryleaf and her new litter. It would be the first good catch of newleaf.

Stormfoot was about to chase the rabbit into the undergrowth when it happened.

The rabbit turned around and raced back around the Thunderpath. Stormfoot didn't even hear the monster coming.

Rainstar widened her eyes. "Stormfoot!" she screeched.

Stormfoot was straight in the path of the monster!

His ears were flattened back, and his blue eyes were wide with fear.

Rainstar wouldn't watch her son die. Racing onto the Thunderpath, she tackled him into the undergrowth, to safety.

She had nine lives to lose. She would face this monster like the leader she was supposed to be would do.

She didn't hear Stormfoot cry out, "Rainstar, no!"

She didn't see Finchlight shove past him.

But in the blink of an eye, she was in the undergrowth next to her son. In her place on the Thunderpath stood Finchlight.

"I won't let you die!" her daughter called to her. "Shadowclan needs you more than they need me!"

Rainstar realized with horror what Finchlight was planning to do. But it was too late. The monster slammed into her frail golden frame. If Finchlight cried out, Rainstar couldn't hear it over the crack of bone.

_No! Of all cats, why Finchlight? She was so young! You couldn't have already been calling her, would you Starclan? Why? Why did you take another family member from me?_ As the hunting patrol padded back to camp, Rainstar was thrust into the past.

"Ready for your first tour of Shadowclan, Rainpaw?" Her mentor's tortoiseshell face was so beautiful. Smiling, Rainpaw laughed, "Yep, Poppycloud, I'm ready!"

Rainpaw loved Poppycloud. She was Rainpaw's mother. It happened on a border patrol. Poppycloud, another older warrior named Swiftclaw, and Swiftclaw's apprentice, Foxpaw, were there. Swiftclaw didn't like Poppycloud or Rainpaw much, but he wasn't in charge of the patrol anyway. Poppycloud was.

Rainpaw liked Foxpaw a lot. This was before she knew Lionfang really well, so she and Foxpaw always talked. He was so brave and sweet!

As they approached the border, Poppycloud mewed, "Don't you two wander off too far now, okay?" Swiftclaw rolled his yellow eyes. "Ugh, this is why Birchstar shouldn't let mothers mentor their kits. I swear, all you do is worry about that kit of yours." Poppycloud cuffed him around the ear. "Oh, shut up, Swiftclaw. I'm the perfect mentor for my daughter."

Meanwhile, in the back, Foxpaw was boasting. Rainpaw was eyeing him and fidgeting her paws. "You fought off a Riverclan warrior all by yourself? Wow, Foxpaw, you're so brave!" Foxpaw laughed. "Thanks! Hey, Rainpaw, can I give you a present, I guess?" Rainpaw blushed. "Sure, what is it?"

Foxpaw licked her on the nose, and Rainpaw felt ready to squeal with joy.

The border patrol was going well, until Swiftclaw caught a familiar scent on some flowers near the border. He sniffed them harder, but he knew his nose wasn't lying. "Riverclan!" he snarled.

As he jumped up to warn the others, he heard a voice call out, "Hmph, Shadowclan. How pathetic. You crowfood eaters need to learn to stay out of Riverclan's business. Or will we have to teach you ourselves?"

The gray and white tom speaking was flanked by a ginger warrior, a brown queen, and a tawny apprentice. "If you fight us, do you really think you'll win against us?" the gray and white cat continued.

Poppycloud bared her fangs. "Oh, trust me Graypatch, you fish-faced kittypet, this won't be a fight you'll forget easily." she snarled.

Turning back to her daughter, she called, "Rainpaw, stay here and don't move. Swiftclaw, Foxpaw, and I will handle this, okay? Whatever you do, don't move. Stay right there." Happy to comply, Rainpaw huddled down in some grass, watching the battle with wide, pale blue eyes.

Foxpaw stopped in front of her with a grin on his face. "Hey, Rainpaw, don't worry! Remember, I fought off a Riverclan warrior before! This will be easy!"

And so the fight began. Poppycloud hurled herself at Graypatch.

Foxpaw was pinned down by the tawny apprentice, and had claw marks on his cheek and chest. However, he landed a good blow on the apprentice's shoulder and got back up. Swiftclaw had tackled the brown queen head on, and was clawing her throat, not enough to kill, but to warn her to stay away. Neither side seemed to be winning.

Then Poppycloud went down. Graypatch's fangs were stained red from her blood. The left side of her neck was ripped open, and blood trickled from her mouth. Her lifeless blue eyes stared ahead. "This battle is won." Graypatch smirked. "Shadowclan will learn to stay off our territory. Riverclan, let's go."

And at the age of seven moons, Rainstar had become an orphan.


	3. One Leafbare Day

**Everytime you read a fanfiction and don't review, a kitten dies. So think of the kittens. And review Shadowclan's Fate.**

**Fun Fact: Rainstar was mentored by her mother, Poppycloud. However, when Poppycloud was killed, the former Shadowclan leader, Birchstar, took her place as Rainstar's mentor**

CHAPTER 3

Ivyclaw, Lionfang, Stormfoot, and Rainstar sat vigil for Finchlight. Rainstar had told Mudtalon and Leafwhisker to retrieve her daughter's body from the Thunderpath, but all they had managed to recover was a single black paw, saying that the monster had splattered her all over. So instead, Mousefern made a bed of flowers in honor of her sister. Mousefern herself couldn't come because of medicine cat duties, but they all understood that she was trying to hide her grief through her work.

Lionfang tried to comfort Rainstar, but she was so lost and hurt. First Poppycloud, then Finchlight. _It should have been me. I should have lost all nine lives. It was my duty as leader to protect my clan, and I didn't._ She had gone on the hunt to clear her mind of the dream, but instead, Finchlight had died. What had the shadow cat from her dream meant? Had it been a Starclan cat, or something more sinister?

Lionfang was staring hard at her, green eyes full of resolve. "Rainstar, please, you've got to learn to accept this. The clan needs you as their leader. The kits and I need you, as a mother and mate."

Rainstar hung her head, trying to block him out. "Besides, you'll see Finchlight again. I'm sure she'll walk in your dreams, and Mousefern's too. Then you'll see her, and let her know how much you miss her. Let her know how much we all miss her."

His face was stern. "Rainstar, please, you have to calm down." Rainstar stood up, back hunched. "You just don't get it, Lionfang. I failed. My job is to keep Shadowclan alive, and instead, Finchlight is dead."

She felt ready to cry. "I made a promise to Birchstar that I would keep Shadowclan safe, that I wouldn't let anything happen to it."

She remembered how frail the brown and white tom had looked in his nest as age overtook him. "Raincloud, I am on my last life, and soon it will be my time to walk the path of the stars. You must keep Shadowclan in order when I'm gone." Raincloud nodded. "Of course, Birchstar. I promise, I'll be the best leader I can be."

She pictured her daughter playing as a kit in her mind. "Our daughter is dead, Lionfang! I'll get through this, though. You were right. I'm the leader, I'll go through a lot of losses. I just hadn't expected Finchlight to be the first one."

Lionfang helped her cope. Newleaf was building, and the heat was intense, but Shadowclan could handle it. They were small in numbers, but Rainstar had hope for her clan. So she called a clan meeting one morning. Shadowclan didn't usually do much during the day, but she wanted them to feel reassured about things. The meeting was needed.

Leafwhisker called out, "Rainstar, what's this meeting for? It's hot, and some of us are way too tired for this. Can't it wait until dusk?"

Rainstar smiled. "No, Leafwhisker, this is something that couldn't wait. Shadowclan is going through some very difficult times, as many of us know. When Finchlight passed, we were all hurt, some even devastated. But things will, and are, getting better. Starting with the wonderful announcement that Sandpetal is expecting Nightpatch's kits!"

Looking down at the three apprentices, she continued, "We also have three young cats that I feel are ready to be warriors. Snowpaw, Blackpaw, and Redpaw, I believe it is time for me to ask your mentors how you have performed as apprentices so far."

Turning to the pale gray queen, she asked, "Sandpetal, do you believe that Redpaw has completed his training and is ready to become a warrior of Shadowclan?" Sandpetal nodded. "Yes, Rainstar, I do."

Turning to the gray and white warrior, Rainstar asked, "Icefeather, do you believe Blackpaw has completed her training, and is ready to become a warrior of Shadowclan?" Icefeather smiled. "Without a doubt."

Finally, turning to her deputy, she asked, "And Hawkeyes, do you believe that Snowpaw has completed her training and is ready to become a warrior of Shadowclan? Is she a true clan cat?" Hawkeyes nodded. "Rainstar, I believe Snowpaw-"

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the clearing. "STOP!"

"No." Darkfoot snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Snowpaw does not deserve to be made a warrior of Shadowclan. Not while I'm alive. Rainstar, you know very well that she ruined my life. I was your most noble warrior! Until that kittypet ruined my leg. Don't act like you've forgotten, Rainstar."

Snowpaw was looking at the scene unfolding. Her eyes were watering, and she looked like she was ready to break down.

Of course Rainstar remembered. It was a day she would never forget. A day she couldn't forget. She just wished that Darkfoot hadn't brought it up. It pained her to remember it.

It had been in the middle of leafbare.

Rainstar had been leading a border patrol with Nightpatch, Darkfoot, and Darkfoot's apprentice, Amberpaw. Amberpaw had been excitedly mewing, "Nightpatch, I wanna show you the crouch that Darkfoot taught me! I've been working on it, and I know you'll love it!"

Kneeling down to where his golden belly fur was brushing the freshly fallen snow, he explained, "See? The trick is to put your weight down on your back paws, like this, and have your tail up so you're ready to pounce!"

Darkfoot smiled. "I don't deserve all the credit, Amberpaw. You're a fast learn-" The dark gray tabby stopped and pricked his ears. "Dogs." he snarled.

Lifting his white muzzle, he meowed, "It sounds like they're over in Windclan! We've got to help them, Rainstar! Someone might be in trouble!"

Darkfoot took off through the snow, racing for the lakeshore. Nightpatch bolted after him, racing in front of him, forcing Darkfoot to stop. "Darkfoot, are you mousebrained? What if those dogs aren't chasing a Windclan cat, and just roaming free? Will you let your recklessness kill you?"

In the end, it was Rainstar's idea to go and see what was happening in Windclan. Perhaps Darkfoot was right and Windclan was in trouble? Maybe they did need help?

Rainstar decided to go first, and if she saw something, she would let Nightpatch and Darkfoot know. The snow had resumed falling, making creeping through the white precipitation rather difficult.

She hid behind a snow pile to try and spy what she could. No use coming this far to get caught by a paranoid Thunderclan patrol.

Sure enough, there was a trio of dogs attacking a Windclan border patrol! Fallenstar and a pale gray queen were squaring off with a medium size gray and white one. A small gray and black one had a gray apprentice cornered, while a large dark brown one ripped open a dark gray warrior's belly. Darkfoot was right! Windclan needed their help!

The patrol ran as fast as they could. "Shadowclan, attack!" Rainstar yowled.

Rainstar tackled the dog as it closed in for the kill on the warrior. Dogs are big, fast, and dangerous. Rainstar was small, fast, and dangerous. She wasn't afraid of dogs.

And neither were her best warriors. Darkfoot had jumped right in to help Fallenstar, tackling the dog and clawing its side.

The fight was over soon. Nightpatch and a Windclan warrior named Creampelt chased the three dogs away. Windclan's territory was a field of snow and blood. Rainstar checked over her injuries. Scratch on the cheek, claw marks on her side, bite wound on her foreleg. "Ugh. That's all of them, right? Where in Starclan's name did those dogs come from at this time of leafbare?"

Fallenstar bowed her ginger head, blood from her muzzle and cheek dripping onto the snow. "Thank you, Rainstar. Well, it certainly is a blessing that you showed up when you did. What were you doing out here in the first place?"

Rainstar smiled. "You're welcome, Fallenstar. Those were some vicious dogs, but it's good we came. You owe your thanks to Darkfoot, he was the one who heard the dogs." Narrowing her eyes, she mewed, "But where did those dogs _come_ from? And speaking of Darkfoot, where are he and Amberpaw?"

A voice called out weakly from a fox-length away, "R-Rai-Rainstar!"

It was Darkfoot. Blood was gushing from his hind leg, but he had flung himself over Amberpaw, who was covered in blood. "They killed him! Rainstar, they killed Amberpaw! I tried to protect him, I really did! The biggest one grabbed me in its jaws and flung me at Amberpaw. I tried to protect him, but it killed my apprentice. It killed Amberpaw."

_Poor Amberpaw. He didn't deserve this kind of death._ The clan would be devastated. Many of them loved Amberpaw like he was their own son.

When Nightpatch and Creampelt returned, Nightpatch let out a cry of shock at the sight of his son's mangled body. Everyone mourned silently with him. Even Windclan paused and paid respects. Fortune had been on their side, their warrior was only injured and would probably survive. But Amberpaw was with Starclan.

Suddenly, Rainstar heard a squeak. A small white tail was sticking out from behind a rock. Was it another dog?

Stalking towards it, Rainstar vowed to rip out its throat.

She widened her eyes at the sight behind the rock. A kit?

While they walked back to camp, Rainstar learned more about the kit. She didn't have a name, and despite being seven moons old, she was small for her age. Rainstar also learned that the kit was the reason the dogs had gotten loose. She had run away from her Twolegs, but the dogs had seen her and chased her. She had run towards Windclan's moors, and hidden behind the rock. That was when Fallenstar, Creampelt, Stonetooth, and Oakleg had seen the dogs and fought them. Rainstar let her know that she would bring her back to the patrols, and the two leaders would decide her fate.

And so Snowpaw joined Shadowclan as the new apprentice.

**So would you have let Snowpaw join if you had been Rainstar? Let me know in replies!**


	4. The Gathering

**Fun Fact: Rainstar was born in a litter of five (four toms, one she-cat) during a harsh leafbare, and was the only one to make it to newleaf**

CHAPTER 4

Rainstar saw Snowpaw blink, then narrow her green eyes. "Rainstar, I'd like to say something to the clan, if that's okay?" the apprentice asked.

Standing up with her tail bushed out, Snowpaw meowed, "I know most of the clan have come to accept me, but I also know that some of you haven't. I was a kittypet, nobody can deny that. But I've done my very best to fit in with Shadowclan. I fought the badgers that tried to kill Cherryleaf while she was pregnant, but I'm still not fully accepted. Darkfoot, I'm sorry that those dogs chased me into Windclan territory, and I'm sorry that Amberpaw died and that you were crippled. I never would have wished that on anyone. I just want to be part of Shadowclan for the rest of my life, and prove to everyone that I can, and will, be an excellent warrior."

That was all Rainstar needed to hear.

Lifting her muzzle to the sky, she proclaimed, "I, Rainstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Looking down at the dark red tom, she asked, "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend Shadowclan, even at the cost of your life?" Redpaw nodded. "I do." Rainstar smiled. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Redpelt. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

Turning to the long-furred she-cat, Rainstar asked, "Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend Shadowclan, even at the cost of your life?" Blackpaw nodded. "I do." Rainstar flicked her tail. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Blackfire. Starclan honors your determination and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

As the wind began to pick up, Rainstar mewed, "And finally, Snowpaw."

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend Shadowclan, even at the cost of your life?" Snowpaw nodded. "Absolutely." Rainstar beamed. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Snowshine, for the way your heart shines through the darkness you have suffered to earn your place in Shadowclan. Starclan honors your amazing spirit, determination, and patience, and we are honored to welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

Lionfang and Rainstar headed to their den to get some sleep. It was still early in the afternoon, and too hot for Shadowclan to really want to do anything, especially in the daytime.

Flopping down in the moss, Rainstar snarled, "I still can't believe that Darkfoot would try to ruin Snowshine's warrior ceremony! How dare he?" Lionfang sighed, "Let it go, Rainstar. We've got a Gathering to attend tonight, remember? Let's get some sleep."

It was the perfect night for a Gathering. The full moon hung high, and every star twinkled with light that rivaled diamonds. A hint of pink and orange sunset was visible on the horizon, contrasting beautifully with Shadowclan's pine trees.

Shadowclan made their way to the Gathering. Rainstar didn't want to bring a large group, so she let Hawkeyes, Lionfang, Stormfoot, Snowshine, Leafwhisker, Pinetail, Swiftclaw, Patchfur, and Icefeather go. Wildwillow asked to join them, so Rainstar let her go as well. She made Darkfoot stay behind. Rainstar would have brought Ivyclaw with them, but her daughter had claimed that she wasn't feeling well. Tinyflower stayed behind to make sure Ivyclaw was okay, and Mousefern came in the black medicine cat's place.

The leader's tree loomed in front of them, the rock where the deputies sat right in front of it.

They were the last to arrive. Rainstar saw Yellowstar, the Thunderclan leader, to the far left. Burrowstar, the Riverclan leader, was in the middle. Rainstar sat next to Fallenstar.

Fallenstar nodded to her friend. "Welcome, Rainstar. I trust Shadowclan is doing well this newleaf? Of course, with this heat, it may as well be the middle of greenleaf, hm?"

Yellowstar laughed, the scar on the bridge of his nose wrinkling with his muzzle, "Nice of you to make it, Rainstar! I was starting to think that Shadowclan wouldn't be coming this full moon."

Burrowstar snorted, "Hmph. Simple Shadowclan, always arriving as late as possible. Riverclan is sure to be prompt and on time."

Fallenstar fluffed up her fur against the night breeze, mewing, "So, how have you been recently? Has this newleaf been-" She was cut off by Burrowstar's growl of, "Will you two she-cats quit gossiping like elders so that we can get this Gathering started?" He ignored Yellowstar's warning mew of, "Burrowstar, shut up."

Fallenstar unsheathed her claws and snarled, "Burrowstar, I'm trying to talk to my friend here! If you don't shut up I'll spend my days in Starclan haunting your dreams. Now, _be quiet!"_

All three leaders looked at the elderly Windclan leader with newfound respect. "Alright, so where were we?" Fallenstar purred.

Burrowstar stalked to the edge of his branch and sighed, "Fine, Riverclan shall go first. This newleaf is treating us well, and the river is overflowing with fish. Swallowstream is expecting Puddletail's kits. We also have one new, strong warrior, Troutfang." A silver tabby tom held his head up proudly.

But Burrowstar hadn't finished yet. "I would also like everyone to know that Sundapple has gone to join the elders, and the new deputy of Riverclan that will take her place is a very brave, strong warrior. Graypatch."

Rainstar wanted to scream. Graypatch, the cat who killed Poppycloud, her mother, was the new deputy of Riverclan.

The other deputies congratulated Graypatch, except for Hawkeyes. He knew, as did all of Shadowclan's senior warriors, what Graypatch had done to Poppycloud. So while Willowstorm of Windclan and Morningblossom of Thunderclan greeted him as a new deputy, all Rainstar could do was stare in shock. Graypatch was a strong warrior, like Burrowstar had said, but he was also a killer. Poppycloud's killer.

Fallenstar took over in Burrowstar's place. "Windclan is doing well. There are plenty of rabbits and birds for our warriors to feast on. Creampelt gave birth to five beautiful kits. Also, a fox was scented near the Shadowclan border, so watch out."

Yellowstar replaced her with, "Thunderclan is doing well. Sadly, we had a small outbreak of whitecough. It took the life of one of our most beloved elders, Turtlestep. We also have one new apprentice, Lightningpaw."

Looking over at Rainstar, he mewed, "Let's hurry this Gathering up, okay? I've got a rumbling belly and sore paws. Your turn, Rain-"

Rainstar had unsheathed her claws and leapt down from the branch. She hit the ground running.

Her gray paw connected with its target perfectly. Graypatch's white throat, ripping four red gouges into it.

She stalked away from the body that was already in a pool of blood. _I've avenged you, Poppycloud. Just like I promised I would._

**Muhuhuhuhahaha! A cliffhanger! Nothing like a good murder scene to spike to interest.**

**In response to Rain**y**1212's review, thank you for being the first reviewer! I intend to finish this story to the end!**

**Well, that's all I can think of right now. TMC is out!**


	5. Search and Rescue

**Fun Fact: Currently, the only non-clanborn cat is Snowshine**

CHAPTER 5

"Rainstar? Rainstar? Rainstar!" Rainstar was snapped out of her daydream by Yellowstar.

The dark brown tom was looking at her in concern. "Rainstar, are you okay? It's your turn to speak. Why are your claws unsheathed? Are you feeling okay, Rainstar?"

Rainstar blinked. "Huh? Oh, Yellowstar!" Flattening her ears, she laughed, "Er, yeah! I'm fine! Sorry, just got to thinking about something. It's my turn already, huh? Er, okay."

Padding to the edge of her branch, she yowled, "Shadowclan is doing well. This newleaf has brought much prey. Cherryleaf gave birth to three perfect kits, and Sandpetal is expecting Nightpatch's kits. We also have three new warriors, Redpelt, Blackfire, and Snowshine."

Immediately, hisses erupted throughout the clearing. "Snowshine?" "Isn't that the kittypet?" "She's not clanborn!" "How is _she _a warrior?" Snowshine ducked, as though trying to vanish.

An orange and white Riverclan warrior snarled, "She doesn't deserve to be a warrior! Look at her! Has she ever even caught her own fresh-kill? She's pathetic!"

Burrowstar growled from his branch, "Embertail, shut up. Riverclan, let this be a lesson from Shadowclan. As your leader, I would never let a kittypet join our clan!"

Fallenstar blinked. "Wait, that's the kittypet from leafbare? The one who caused the dogs?" Rainstar was horrified to see her friend begin to snicker at the white warrior. Could none of them see how upset they were making the white warrior?

Hackles raised, Rainstar snarled, "Look, if anyone has a problem with Snowshine being a warrior, they can come to Shadowclan's camp and fight me personally. And trust me, _you won't win._ Got it?"

Snowshine blinked. "Rainstar, it's okay. If this is going to keep happening every time I try to prove myself, I can leave. The clans don't want me here, and I don't want to cause any more trouble for Shadowclan."

Embertail laughed. "Ha! Yes! Do us all a big favor and leave, kittypet! You don't belong here, and you definitely don't have the heart of a warrior if you're saying you'll leave. So go!"

Pinetail snarled, "Snowshine's not going anywhere, Embertail! If you have something to say about it, come fight me, you foxhearted fishface of a Riverclan cat!"

Rainstar narrowed her eyes. As much as she would have loved for Pinetail to teach Embertail a lesson, she couldn't let Shadowclan's name be marred by violence at a Gathering. Especially because of Snowshine.

Leaping into the grass, she called, "This Gathering is over. Shadowclan, let's leave before Riverclan ruins our good name with their foolishness."

Embertail grinned. "Heh! Yeah, that's right! Leave, you kittypet fishbrains! And take that pathetic excuse of a warrior with you!"

Upon arriving at camp, Rainstar didn't want Shadowclan to worry too much about the Gathering. So she told them that nothing had really happened. Besides, Snowshine was staying. As far as Rainstar was concerned, the white warrior was a Shadowclan cat from her ears to her tail. Sighing, Rainstar lay down next to Lionfang, licking her shoulder.

She pricked her ears at a frantic screech of "Help!"

Cherryleaf was anxiously pawing the ground at the edge of the nursery, Dawnkit and Specklekit playing with her tail. Cherryleaf, however, was distraught. "Smokekit! Has anyone seen my kit? Has anyone seen Smokekit? Please help!"

Rainstar raced over to the pale ginger and white queen. "Cherryleaf, calm down. What happened? When did you last see Smokekit?"

Cherryleaf flattened her ears. She was clearly ashamed of herself for panicking. "I left the kits here, by the thistle bush, so I could go make dirt. When I came back, Smokekit was gone! I checked the nursery, Tinyflower's den, the apprentices', warriors', and elders' dens, but I didn't see him! Rainstar, please find Smokekit! Is Mudtalon back from his patrol? Could you send someone to get him?"

Rainstar nodded. "Of course, Cherryleaf. I'll get right to finding Smokekit. Lionfang, fetch Hawkeyes and get him to organize a search party. Also, I need you to organize a patrol to go get Mudtalon." Lionfang nodded. "Okay, Rainstar. I'll go get Mudtalon, and I'll take Nightpatch with me."

Turning to her former apprentice, Rainstar mewed, "Cherryleaf, wait in the nursery. I need to talk to Dawnkit and Specklekit." Cherryleaf nosed her two remaining kits, worry in her green eyes. "Kits, behave and don't play around when you talk to Rainstar, got it? Or I'll make you sleep in the dirtplace for a moon!" Specklekit laughed. "Sure, Mommy! Got it! Bye!"

Rainstar narrowed her eyes and growled, "Dawnkit, Specklekit, what happened? Did Smokekit tell you where he was going?"

Dawnkit reared up on her hind paws with her forepaws outstretched and laughed, "See, there was this _huge_ bird, and Smokekit said that he wanted to fly on it. So he-"

Specklekit shoved her sister down with a light brown forepaw. "Dawnkit, you've got bees for brains. See, Rainstar, what really happened was that Smokekit saw a _huge_ bird, and he thought that if he caught it, you would make him a warrior. But Dawnkit said that he was too afraid to try it, so he went after it! Right into the forest!" She was cut off by Dawnkit's whine of, "Hey, I was telling the story!"

Rainstar groaned as the sisters began arguing. "Dawnkit, you couldn't tell a story if Wildwillow taught you herself! Stupid mousebrain." "_Mousebrain?_ Well, at least I didn't trip over Mudtalon's tail yesterday!" "I tripped because you made me! I was so close to getting you!" "You couldn't have caught me if your claws were around my throat!" "Bet a frog's leg I'll catch you!" "Bet a mousetail you won't!" Rainstar sighed. _Kits frustrate me._

The kits went on arguing. "You smell like crowfood in the dirtplace!" "You look like the hairball that Cherryleaf coughed up!" "You _are_ the hairball she coughed up!" Amidst this, Rainstar groaned, "Is Smokekit in the forest?" Dawnkit broke off her string of insults to say, "Yeah, Smokekit's in the forest, Rainstar." before resuming her verbal abuse of her sister.

Flicking her tail, Rainstar called, "Redpelt, Patchfur, Leafwhisker, come with me!"

Splitting into teams, Rainstar heard Patchfur call out, "Smokekit!" while Leafwhisker, their best tracker, sniffed the ground for clues.

Amber eyes gleaming in the darkness, Redpelt laughed, "Hey, Rainstar, wouldn't it be funny if Smokekit showed up in camp?" Glaring at the ginger warrior, Rainstar mewed, "And wouldn't it be funny if your name went back to Redpaw. Now hush and look."

Crouching down, she called, "Redpelt, I think I can smell Smokekit! But there's another scent, too. I'm not sure what it is."

Suddenly, she saw Smokekit huddled under a holly bush, green eyes wide with terror.

Looming over him was an enormous badger.


	6. Badger Attack

**Sorry for the lack of update-ness, I got caught up with my repost of the infamous Warriors fanfic, Starkit's Prophecy. Check it out, if you can stand it.**

**Fun Fact: The current Shadowclan medicine cat, Tinyflower, has been medicine cat since Rainstar was born, making her around a year older than Rainstar.**

CHAPTER 6

Racing forward, Rainstar called, "Patchfur! Leafwhisker! Hurry, come with us!"

Widening her eyes at the sight of the badger's enormousness, she gasped, "Redpelt, go get Gorsetail and Stormfoot."

Running up to her, Patchfur panted, "Rainstar, I know you've never seen one of these in your life before, but just so you know, that's a badger. And this one's a little bigger than the ones I've seen. We need to split into groups and kill it. If it's protecting its den, it will get into a fighting stance and attack us." Sizing up the situation, he narrowed his green eyes and mewed, "Someone has to get out Smokekit out from behind the badger. It's probably protecting him. Maybe it thinks he's its cub."

The badger whipped towards them. Just as Patchfur had predicted, it got into what Rainstar realized was a fighting stance.

The patrol had a plan. Patchfur, Leafwhisker, and Rainstar lifted their hackles and unsheathed their claws.

Patchfur and Leafwhisker attacked it head-on, providing Rainstar with the distraction she needed. She swooped over to Smokekit, who still looked terrified.

As soon as she picked him up, though, he squeaked, "Rainstar, you should have seen this huge bird!" Rainstar growled through his black fur, "Yeah, yeah, the bird, I get it. Trust me, your sisters were clear on that." She had to get Smokekit away from the badger while Leafwhisker and Patchfur had it distracted.

Setting him down in a nearby flowerbed, she snarled, "What were you thinking, Smokekit? You could have been killed! I suppose I'll have to wait with you until Redpelt comes back with more warriors."

So she waited with Smokekit. Leafwhisker and Patchfur seemed to handle fighting the badger well. Rainstar had never fought one before, but from the looks of it, it would take a few moons to learn how to. Maybe she could create a training session with the warriors?

Finally, Gorsetail came. Rushing over to them, he meowed, "Rainstar, are you okay? What can Stormfoot and I do to help? Should Redpelt take Smokekit back to camp?" Nodding, Rainstar mewed, "We're both fine, Gorsetail. Yes, Redpelt should take Smokekit back. He'll be quick. Have Leafwhisker accompany him." Worry flashed in Gorsetail's amber eyes. "Okay. But what about you? Would you like me to stay and protect you? I could keep you safe."

Rolling her eyes, Rainstar mewed, "Gorsetail, I don't need you to protect me. Go back to camp with Redpelt and Smokekit. Then let Tinyflower know that she might have a few wounds to take care of when the patrol returns."

Soon though, Rainstar wished she hadn't told Gorsetail to leave. She had never fought a badger before. And right now, she really wished that she had at least had training in what to do.

Someone cried, "Rainstar, look out!" She whipped around, eyes wide.

The badger was so close to her, she could see herself in its eye.

Before she could blink, it raked its claws down her throat and stomach.

She collapsed, feeling her life bleeding out onto the grass.

By the time her blue eyes had closed, she was already dead.

**Before you ask, no, this is not the end of Shadowclan's Fate. More chapters will be coming soon.**


	7. Recovery

**Don't worry, that was only Rainstar's first life. We'll still be stuck inside her head for a good plenty more chapters.**

**Fun Fact: Rainstar's father was named Stormheart. She named her only son after him.**

CHAPTER 7

A pale gray cat materialized on a foggy, grassy hill.

Rainstar looked around, confused by her surroundings. What was she doing in the place where she had received her nine lives? A voice from behind her called, "Rainstar."

A gray tabby tom and a pale gold she-cat were padding towards her, both with stern looks on their faces.

Rainstar jumped up with joy at the sight of the second one. "Finchlight!" She narrowed her eyes, trying to remember the identity of the tom. "Wait. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

The tom smiled. "Come now, Rainstar, have you forgotten me that fast? You may have lost a life, but you didn't lose your memory, I'm sure. Think. We met only once before, but you should remember me."

And then it hit Rainstar. "Stormheart?"

Her father smirked, tossing his head. "Now that's more like it. It kind of hurts when you can't remember your own father when you see him, Rainstar."

Glaring at her grandfather, Finchlight mewed, "Stormheart, I think we're getting a bit off topic. Reunions are nice, but Shadowclan is in trouble." Turning to Rainstar, she mewed, "Things are building up in the clans, things that Starclan can't control."

Stormheart nodded. "Yes, Rainstar, Finchlight is right. You need to know things, and we can't teach them, since we're not even sure what they are. But you need to spend your lives learning them and stopping whatever is going to happen. The signs from out greatest ancestors weren't clear, but it appears a civil war between the clans will happen unless you can prevent it."

Finchlight nodded. "Rainstar, it's time for you to wake up now. Don't forget that Stormheart and I are here if you need us, not to mention a few others."

Rainstar flattened her ears in confusion at Finchlight's last statement. "When you see him, could you let Pinetail know I'm sorry? And that I love him very much."

Before Rainstar had a chance to reply, blackness engulfed her. Dimly, she heard voices saying, "Has she gotten any better yet, Tinyflower?" "Her fever's gone down. And I gave her the last of the poppy to numb the pain." "What about her ribs? Did you want me to pick up something for the bruises, or for her neck wounds?" "Fetch some poppy and cobwebs. Check on Swiftclaw, too. Let me know about his ear."

Rainstar forced her eyes open, only to see Tinyflower's black face looming over her. "Well, nice to see you've woken up, Rainstar! I was beginning to worry. You gave us all quite the scare."

When Rainstar woke up, she was in amazing pain. Her whole body was on fire. Her chest was matted with dried blood that made stretching hard.

Tinyflower grimaced. "Ha, yeah. Don't move. Your body is too weak for that right now." Picking up some herbs, the medicine cat continued. "I sent Mousefern to get you some more poppy. Let me make Swiftclaw's poultice. Then I'll see to you."

Trying to stand, Rainstar was overcome with a wave of pain. "Augh! Great Starclan, what happened? Tinyflower, this really hurts! Augh!"

Rushing over, Tinyflower mewed, "Sit down, your body isn't strong enough yet. You've been asleep for five days, so take it easy. You'll adjust to the pain in a little while. As for your pain, well, the badger took a life from you. You're alive, but just barely."

Blinking, Rainstar mewed, "Tinyflower, what's happened since I died? How has Shadowclan been doing? Is everyone still doing well?"

Tinyflower smiled. "Hawkeyes and Lionfang have been taking care of things. Snowshine, Redpelt, and Blackfire are doing apprentice duties since we don't have any apprentices. I had to take care of you, Swiftclaw, Mudtalon, Leafwhisker, and Blackfire. They're all doing fine."

Rainstar perked up. "That's great! How's Cherryleaf? Was she startled about the badger? How's Smokekit doing?"

Tinyflower turned around, grimacing. "Smokekit is dead."

Straightening up, Rainstar mewed, "Smokekit? How did this happen? Can I go see Cherryleaf?" Tinyflower flinched. "The badger accidentally crushed his skull with its paws. I won't let you see her, but since you're insisting so firmly on moving, you can sit outside the medicine den."

Of course, the first cats Rainstar saw were Cherryleaf and Mudtalon. She tried her best to keep calm while she listened to their conversation.

Looking at his grieving mate, Mudtalon said, "Cherryleaf, please. Specklekit and Dawnkit need to know eventually that Smokekit is dead. It's already been five days!" Cherryleaf looked down. "They...they're not old enough to know, Mudtalon. Let's wait until they're older, please. Not yet."

Pawing the ground, the ginger and white queen mewed, "I was just thinking, maybe we could wait until Dawnkit and Specklekit are apprentices. Maybe by then, they'll forget they ever had a brother." Mudtalon leapt back. "What? Cherryleaf, how could you say that?"

Stormfoot raced up, exclaiming, "Rainstar! Finally, you're okay!"

Nuzzling his mother's cheek, he purred, "I'm so glad you're okay! Ivyclaw, Lionfang, and I have been worried sick." Rainstar laughed. "Ha, calm down, Stormfoot. I'm fine, Tinyflower and Mousefern fixed me up. You know, you can't get all worked up when I lose a life. How have things been going?"

Stormfoot's face fell. "Hawkeyes and Lionfang have been keeping patrols organized. Well, kind of. Things aren't going well between Shadowclan and Riverclan right now." Rainstar cocked her head. "Really? What's been going on? Is it because of Snowshine?"

Stormfoot was about to answer when a yowl from the camp entrance rang out. "Where is she, Hawkeyes? Where is Rainstar?"

It was Burrowstar! He was accompanied by a pale gray warrior and a pale ginger queen. The dark brown tom narrowed his eyes. "Where is she?" he growled.


	8. Tensions Rise

**I'm baaaaack! Yeah, life decided to be a big fat meanie pants. First my laptop broke, I had to save up $200 to salvage the hard drive (including this), and now I have to study for finals. At least I'll give you guys this much, you deserve it!**

**Fun Fact: Rainstar was less than two weeks old when she met Stormheart. The only time she saw him was the day she opened her eyes for the first time. However, he had to leave on a border patrol, and he drowned in a flash flood that day.**

CHAPTER 8

Fur bristling, the dark brown tom snarled, "I came back in two days like you said. Where is she?" Hawkeyes unsheathed his claws and growled, "Go away, Burrowstar. She's not better yet. Tinyflower hasn't told anyone about her condition yet."

Padding up, Rainstar mewed, "Burrowstar, I'm better now. Why are you here? What's been going on since I was sick? Why are you bothering Shadowclan?"

Burrowstar threw back his head in laughter. "As if you don't know! I told you Riverclan would do what we could to get rid of that kittypet, and that's why we're here. Get rid of her."

Rainstar was shocked beyond belief. Baring her fangs, she hissed, "Burrowstar, get out. If you _ever _tell me to get rid of one of my warriors again, I'll rip your throat out! _Leave._"

Once Burrowstar was gone, Rainstar realized that Shadowclan needed to be prepared for anything. And the one thing she didn't want to run into again was a badger. So they could start by practicing for that.

At dusk, she arranged a badger fighting session. Shadowclan's younger, less experienced warriors would attend. Even Rainstar.

She had Nightpatch teach the first group. It was her, Hawkeyes, Ivyclaw, Mudtalon, Blackfire, and Stormfoot. The next group would be Patchfur's group, consisting of Leafwhisker, Redpelt, Cherryleaf, Icefeather, and Lionfang.

Sitting in front of his group, Nightpatch meowed, "I'm honored to be teaching all of you what Birchstar taught me many moons ago. Everyone, partner up. Rainstar and Blackfire. Redpelt and Stormfoot. Ivyclaw and Mudtalon."

Nightpatch told them to dodge each other's swipes. Blackfire seemed to like the idea of sparring with the clan leader.

Blackfire was a worthy opponent. Rainstar was confident that she had been one too.

After the training session was over, Rainstar ate her first real meal since losing a life. As she was sharing tongues with Lionfang, she remarked, "You seem to have missed me, huh, Lionfang?" Lionfang purred. "Of course! You've been missing Stormfoot's little crush, too."

He was interrupted by Snowshine storming across the clearing while a voice yowled, "Get back here, you kittypet! Fox-hearted dung beetle! Get over here when an elder talks to you!"

Sure enough, it was Darkfoot, screeching, "Get back here, kittypet scum!"

Pinetail called, "Darkfoot, lay off Snowshine, okay? Even Starclan is getting annoyed by you."

Narrowing her eyes, Snowshine growled, "Pinetail, it's okay. It's time I faced Darkfoot. He needs to know I'm here to stay." Rainstar's paws were screaming at her to intervene as the white warrior unsheathed her claws.

Flicking his tail, Pinetail mewed, "_Or,_ we could go for a hunt so you can relax. Don't let Darkfoot get to you. He's just a grumpy foxbrain."

Lionfang and Rainstar had both seen what had happened to Snowshine. It had been Starclan's blessing that Pinetail had been there to stop her. Flattening her ears, Rainstar mewed, "I think it's time Darkfoot and I had a talk about Snowshine. He shouldn't be taking out his anger on her like that."

Licking her cheek, Lionfang laughed, "Come on, can't you stay here with me? I haven't spent any time with you since the badger attack." Smiling, Rainstar mewed, "Haha. Okay, Lionfang. If you wish."

Rainstar had needed the sleep. True, she had slept for five days after losing her life to the badger, but she was exhausted. It felt nice to be back in her own den. Especially after Lionfang had cleaned the blood out of her chest fur for her.

The foggy hill again. "Rainstar..." the same voice called out.

"Rainstar...intruder..."

Rainstar didn't want to listen. She wanted to sleep. "Rainstar! Intruder!" the voice persisted.

A memory snapped into her mind. A flash of dark red fur, a panicked green eye. "Rainpaw!" a mystery voice shouted.

Rainstar snapped awake, fur on end.

She really needed some fresh air. Deciding to take a walk, she noticed the clouds in the night sky with a hint of worry. Was Starclan not with her?

Spotting Leafwhisker and Snowshine on night watch, Rainstar was pleased to see that both of them were awake. Guards had a tendency to doze off on a night like tonight.

Pricking her ears, Leafwhisker meowed, "Hey, Rainstar, where are you going? Want us to come with you? You're probably still sore from the badger attack, and we could help you."

Forcing a smile, Rainstar mewed, "No, I'm fine, Leafwhisker. Just going for a hunt to get back in shape. I should be back before dawn, but if I'm not, come looking for me, okay?" Lies, lies, lies! Why was she lying to the dark cream warrior? She could tell Leafwhisker she was going for a walk! Starclan, what was wrong with her?

No answer except for a frog croaking in the distance.

Rainstar crouched down, knowing it would be an easy catch.

Eyes narrowed, she was glad to see its back turned on her. It would never see her coming.

A sudden noise jolted her upright. A rustling in the bushes to her left.

The frog ran. Rainstar cursed the invisible noisemaker.

_Foxdung! Why would my warriors be out patrolling so early, and so noisily at that?No, Shadowclan knows better._

As a matter of fact, Hawkeyes made it a point to never schedule patrols this early. So what had made that noise?

Rainstar couldn't identify the scent, but it was directing her towards the Thunderclan border. Should she leave it alone?

Wait, there was a flicker of movement. Up on the hill! There was a strange cat sillhouetted in the moonlight.

Who was that? Rainstar couldn't make out any features, but it certainly wasn't one of her warriors.

Before she could chase after the mystery cat, he was gone. Rainstar was left staring at an empty hilltop.

Returning to camp, she mewed, "Leafwhisker, lead a patrol to the Thunderclan border in the morning. I ran into an intruder, but I lost him." Leafwhisker's blue eyes flashed with confusion. "Uh, okay." She needed to get to the bottom of this. Something strange was going on.

And Rainstar had a feeling that she was going to become directly involved, whether she wanted to be or not.

**So, who do you think the mystery intruder is? R&R!**


	9. Intruder Alert

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Fun Fact: Lionfang is 13 moons older than Rainstar. **

Cherryleaf finally told Specklekit and Dawnkit about their brother's death. Hopefully, this would be the end of everything, though, and Rainstar wanted to start returning Shadowclan to its normal way of life.

A few days later, she went to talk to Darkfoot about his behavior towards Snowshine. Padding into the elders' den, she mewed, "Hey, Darkfoot, are you awake? Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure, whatever," the crippled tom replied gruffly.

Wildwillow, his denmate, raised her head and called, "Hey, Rainstar! Are you going to raise his spirits some? Because even Starclan is getting brought down by him. I'm sick of cheering him up all the time."

Rainstar smiled. The calico elder had been a second mother to her during her kithood, but Starclan knew patience was _not_ one of Wildwillow's strong suits. "You're a good cat for cheering him up, Wildwillow, and Starclan applauds you for that. No, I'm really here to talk to Darkfoot about something rather important." Her tail flicking back and forth on the ground, Rainstar sighed, "Darkfoot, I know you hold a grudge towards Snowshine, but perhaps I could reach an agreement with you?"

Taking a deep breath, she mewed, "If you agree to leave Snowshine alone, I'll have Gorsetail mentor you and help you get over your crippled leg so you may be a Shadowclan warrior again." Darkfoot's head shot up. "Rainstar, you can't be serious, can you? After all these moons, me, a warrior again?" Rainstar nodded. "You're too great of a warrior to sit wasting away in the elders' den. I need you helping my warriors, and a crippled leg is no excuse."

Rolling over in her nest, Wildwillow laughed, "Whoa, make him a warrior again, you say? Don't bother asking me, I'm fine with being an elder, thank you very much."

Narrowing his eyes, Darkfoot sighed. "I'm sorry, Rainstar, but I can't accept that deal. If I became a warrior again, I'd be nothing but a burden to Shadowclan, so I'll have to decline. I'm more than glad to help Shadowclan as an elder, but I won't burden Gorsetail, or anyone else."

Surprised, Rainstar mewed, "I see. However, Darkfoot, I can't allow you to harass one of my warriors for so long. I'll have Wildwillow keep you from speaking to Snowshine until you decide to calm down."

The next few days were spent in training. Shadowclan's warriors were getting better and better at badger fighting. There was even a prize for anybody who could defeat Nightpatch, Lionfang, or Patchfur. In the end, Icefeather was deemed the best, much to the white and gray tom's glee.

Newleaf was turning into greenleaf. It was getting hotter and hotter. At that point, there was more brightness than darkness, so Shadowclan had to adjust.

Rainstar knew her warriors secretly loved the way the sun felt, but they were night hunters. Still, as she lay in the warm glow, Rainstar had to admit that the sunlight felt great on her pelt.

As she closed her eyes and purred, Hawkeyes burst into the camp, calling, "Rainstar, come quick! Icefeather found an intruder on our territory by the Thunderclan border. We need to go check it out."

Jumping down from the tree branch she had been perched on, Rainstar mewed, "Intruder?" Hawkeyes nodded. "Yes. Icefeather will lead us there."

Beckoning with his tail, the young warrior called, "This way, Rainstar," leading them through the grass.

Sure enough, the trio spotted a golden tabby she-cat walking through the clearing, spots of sunlight dappling her fur. _Who's that?_

Icefeather snarled, "It looks like it might be a Thunderclan cat. Probably scouting new territory for Yellowstar! Let's teach Thunderclan a lesson about messing with Shadowclan." Concern flickered in Hawkeyes' amber gaze. "Icefeather, you might be right. The warrior code says to defend Shadowclan, and if Yellowstar is planning to hurt us, we need to do something about it. What if Yellowstar and Burrowstar are planning something together? We need to show them we're not afraid of anything, right, Rainstar?"

Worried, Rainstar mused, "The code says nothing about defending Shadowclan from someone who isn't doing anything. Besides, that's not a clan cat. But she is trespassing on our territory."

They settled on a plan to ambush her and find out what she was doing. As they circled her, Rainstar noticed that the cat was completely oblivious to them even being there!

It was then that they realized she was terrified.

Flattening her ears, Rainstar called, "Hold on, Icefeather, Hawkeyes. She's no threat to us. Look at her. She's scared to death. Besides, does she _look_ like she's going to hurt us?"

Puffing out his chest fur, Hawkeyes mewed, "No, but she does look like a very beautiful she-cat. Hello, my starlit sun, my name is Hawkeyes, _deputy_ of Shadowclan and proud, strong warrior for many moons. How can I be of assistance to you?"

Blinking her blue eyes in confusion, the she-cat whimpered, "Hawkeyes? Wait, you're a clan cat, right? I'm sorry for being in your territory! I got lost. I couldn't find my way back home."

Eyes shining, Hawkeyes continued. "My beautiful sun, with a pelt as radiant as our ancestors in Starclan, I shall be more than happy to lead you out of the forest and take you to a safe place. Let all who try to hurt you feel the sting of my claws, let-" He was unaware of his companions muttering, "Icefeather, would you do the honors?" "Oh, I thought you would never ask."

Ignoring the smack of a paw hitting a cheek, followed by Hawkeyes' "_What was that for?_" Rainstar approached the she-cat and mewed, "We can lead you back to the Twolegplace if you would like. It's no trouble for us."

Smiling, the kittypet sighed, "Thank you all so much! By the way, my name is Sanna. I hope you don't mind a slow trip, though. I wrenched my shoulder a while back, and it's been killing me."

Tilting his head, Icefeather mewed, "You wrenched your shoulder? Rainstar, we could take her back to Tinyflower. She could fix her up, and we could have her home before dawn." Nodding, Rainstar smiled. "Good idea, Icefeather. Let's head back to camp."

Upon returning home, Rainstar didn't even have time to explain what had happened before Cherryleaf shrieked, "Everyone, look! Rainstar's patrol caught a Riverclan spy!" Rainstar groaned. This was going to take some explaining.


End file.
